


I Tolerate You

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, jonny gets shot in the head and nastya gets shot but it's not super detailed, jonny is like hm. I am sad and doubtful kinda but its mostly just cute, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Jonny knew he loved Brian. This was something he knew for a while but the word love was always hard to say. Brian always says he loves him but he can never bring himself to say it back, opting to show his love in other different ways. He was always told it was fine by both Brian and Nastya but a part of him was still guilty for not truly saying how much he loved the bot.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	I Tolerate You

**Author's Note:**

> WENT ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FERAL IN THE MECHSCORD TODAY! ABSOLUTELY BATSHIT CRAZY OVER TWO OF HEARTS! This is what came out of it because I became soft and also got egged on by everyone in there uwu. Anyways I will give the people the forbidden soft Jonny content and I'm literally incapable of not having Nastya in one of my fics.

Jonny knew he loved Brian. This was something he knew for a while but the word love was always hard to say. Brian always says he loves him but he can never bring himself to say it back, opting to show his love in other different ways. He was always told it was fine by both Brian and Nastya but a part of him was still guilty for not truly saying how much he loved the bot.

This led to Jonny going through an entire week trying to get himself to say the three simple words. He didn’t even know why he was so scared. Maybe it was the emotional vulnerability that comes with it but even then it was just Brian. Brian who already understands him enough to tell him it’s okay that he can’t say I love you back. 

The first time he tried it was during a moment of peace. Jonny was laying in Brian’s lap, animatedly using his hands to rant and rave about something Nastya had done to tease him, when he noticed the bot giving him a soft look. He went quiet and looked at Brian fully, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just love you a lot.” Jonny blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say it back but something in his chest constricted and he closed it again, 

“Yeah.. Cool.” Brian just laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly, 

“Continue your story.” So Jonny did, anything to avoid the gnawing doubt climbing up his throat.

The fourth time was passionate. Aftershocks and adrenaline highs of a bloody gunfight. Jonny had died once or twice but he was feeling better than ever. He had pulled Brian into a heated kiss and broke away with a grin. Brian smiled back and laughed. A sound that Jonny found was his favourite, “I love you!” It wasn’t anything new for Brian to declare his love out of the blue and maybe Jonny found he loved that thing about him. His own mouth opened to say it back but he hesitated. That hesitation left enough time for a straggler to shoot a bullet clean through Jonny’s head. It was quickly forgotten.

The seventh time was when Jonny was starting to get frustrated with himself. He shared his woes with Nastya who nodded along in understanding then went to talk about how much she _loves_ The Aurora. How many times she tells the ship that she loves her just to rub it in. Jonny knew she was joking around but that didn’t stop him from filling her chest with lead. He stalked off to go find Brian and finally get this over with. He was _going_ to tell him he loved him. 

Except he didn’t. In the time it took for him to find the pilot, thoughts of doubt and fear swarmed Jonny’s head like bees. They didn’t even make sense but they were enough for Jonny to abandon his idea and retire to his room and mark this time down as a failure as well. A week worth of failures.

The eighth time happened an hour after the seventh. Jonny was busy sulking into a pillow when there was a knock at the door, “Go away Nastya!”

“Not Nastya but someone you love just as much.” He got up quickly and opened the door to see a smiling Brian. The smile caused his metal heart to swell in ways he didn’t even know could even still happen. The smile that caused all Jonny’s walls to break down. He took a step back and Brian’s smile turned to a frown of concern, “Are you okay?”

“You love me.” The words stumbled out before Jonny could catch them, “You love me and I know that but you say you know that I-” His chest was constricting again and his breath coming too fast, “Do you really know?” Brian reached forward and grabbed Jonny’s hands into his own and rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles,

“Of course I know. You say I love you in different ways. I see the way that you make sure I’m okay, learning from Nastya how to help me, bringing me gifts like an octokitten.” His smile was always so soft and Jonny felt like he was too sharp.

“You’re too good. I don’t deserve you.” Jonny felt the cold metal of Brian’s forehead rest against his own.

“I’ll take care of you.” 

“It’s rotten work.”

“Not to me. Not if it’s you.” It was said with so much care that Jonny felt his breath literally be taken away. He wasn’t used to this amount of love that didn’t come from someone like Nastya. This love was different and he craved it.

“I love you.” He choked on the words but they eventually made it out and hung in the air that suddenly felt too thick. But Brian just smiled again and laughed softly. He kissed Jonny with the gentleness that Jonny knew he could never replicate.

“I know. I love you too. I’m proud of you.” Jonny couldn’t help himself and smile too. He once thought that he was going to be incapable of loving someone but a mechanical heart doesn’t define you. He just had to allow himself to love.

“Why did you come here anyways?”

“Oh! Nastya told me to but didn’t say why.”

“Motherfucker- I hate her.” Jonny laughed despite his words and Brian remembered why it was his favourite sound. Love takes time but they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> you already fucking know i had to put that quote in there  
> Working Title: "(Blows a kiss at the mechscord)"  
> i have so many feelings about them :'3 follow me on tumblr @neoncat666 and talk mechs with me lol


End file.
